


Almost Normal

by noose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Casual, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, domestic mercykill is adorable, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose/pseuds/noose
Summary: Just some cute pre-fall Mercykill in all their domestic adorableness. Lots of fluff.





	

Angela Zeigler had sat in her lab, hunched over several microscopes for what had seemed like years. It had actually only been 4 days in reality. Determination, stubbornness, and an iron will were the doctor’s greatest weapons are she fought to find a solution for a minor side effect of her Cadecus blaster’s projectile impact and damage. It wasn’t a major side effect, it was merely a slight burn effect that needed to be intensified. It was nothing that warranted a solid 4 days of research, but she was determined.

There were several occasions where she did not allow herself to be distracted by others. One nurse required a signature which was quickly given and then shooed away. Another few times people had slipped in to bring her a meal. It was only when Gabriel Reyes had refused to leave was her diehard concentration broken.

“You can’t just lock yourself in here for days on end, doc,” he spoke, leaning his back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Gabriel, please. I must finish my research, I’m so close to a breakthrough!” As she pleaded, a small pout formed on her lips.

“You are not a killer,” he began as he pushed himself off the wall to walk next to her and rest a hand softly upon her shoulder. With a soft sigh, he was trying to mask the emotion in his voice, “I don’t want to see you become one.”

The doctor gave a sigh of defeat, knowing quite well that he had a rock solid argument. Although, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that being out on the field was going to help keep her friends and comrades alive. Angela raised her hand and gave the one on her shoulder a soft squeeze. Their eyes locked for a moment before Gabriel pulled her in closer, leaning his chin on her head.

“Give it a rest,” he said, giving her a light kiss on the top of her head. “Come on, dinner’s on me.”

Angela couldn’t help but smile at his words and actions, knowing that no one else would ever get to see this soft, caring side of the intimidating commander. “You win, Gabriel,” the doctor chuckled, slinging her arms loosely over his shoulders to draw him in for a quick kiss.

The doctor quickly tidied up her work area before exiting, making sure to lock the door behind her. Gabriel shot her a quick smile before they made their way out of the R&D wing, across the newly renovated courtyard, and finally to the apartment building.

Gabriel pushed the call button for the elevator and raised a brow when it had dinged so quickly, an elevator seemingly waiting for them. He held the door, allowing his adorable doctor to pass by. Floor 27 was their destination and Angela had already tapped that button as though she clearly knew where she was going.

“Any idea what you’d like to eat?” the man asked, leaving the decision up to her. An idle grin passed his lips as he admired her messy hair and falling ponytail.

“Chicken is always good,” she suggested, already thinking of how to prepare it. “Baked, maybe stuffed?”

Gabriel gave an agreeing nod. “I’ve got some fresh green beans I could fix up, too.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful, I really enjoy those.”

The elevator alerted the pair that they had arrived to their floor 27. Once again, Gabe had held the door for his guest. They had shared a comfortable silence as they walked down the hall to the apartment at the very end of the row.

Gabriel had fought tooth and nail to get a corner apartment. There was a strange sense of freedom that he felt when he could look up at the star-drenched sky. There wasn’t much for decor but it was certainly his home.

“Make yourself at home, Ange. I’ll start dinner,” he spoke, heading toward the kitchen.

“You’re too kind to me, Gabriel. I hope you don’t mind if I borrow your shower,” this was barely a question as she had spent plenty of time in this apartment.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he had already begun prepping dinner. How that doctor had managed to pry herself into his life, he’ll never know. What he did know was that he would hold onto and protect her with his entire being. No one could ever come between them, no one would ever dare to try and take that which he cared for most.

By the time Angela had returned from the shower, the apartment was filled with a scent of a delicious dinner. As she peered around the corner of the dining room, she noticed Gabriel leaning against the refrigerator, watching a frying pan before him.

“Dinner smells delicious, Gabriel!” she cooed playfully as she leaned against his shoulder, peering at the green beans in the pan.

A soft smell of strawberries filled the commander’s nostrils as he smiled against the back of her head, her hair ticking his chin. A quick glance allowed him to see that the doctor’s small form was hidden underneath one of his own black t-shirts and a pair of her dark red shorts. He enjoyed the fact that she was so casual around him, that both of them could truly be themselves around the other.

“Take a seat, my angel,” he murmured, almost intentionally teasing her.

She shot him a smile before she made her way to the table and took a seat. All of the utensils and dishes were placed perfectly and were perfectly clean.

With a slight clink, Gabriel had taken both of the plates from the table to prepare their dinner. A moment later, he brought back two plates of the most delicious looking baked chicken.

“Dinner is served,” he spoke, mocking a bow before he took a seat.

Their shared dinner was relatively quiet as both of them were rather hungry. Gabriel had devoured 3 pieces of chicken whereas Angela had managed to clear her plate. Once again, Gabriel took up the role of gentleman and scooped up the dishes, leaving them in the sink for another time.

“We should do this more often,” she said happily before she plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

He slipped into his bedroom to change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top that clung to his chest. Comfy clothes were what he enjoyed.

“What are ya watching?” Gabriel asked from over the doctor’s shoulder. As he made his way around, Angela patted a cushion lightly, instructing him to sit beside her. Of course, he wouldn’t have it any other way. Gabriel sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against himself.

“Just skimming the channels, not much on tonight,” she fiddled with the remote, trying to find something decent. A soft hum came from her throat as she made herself comfortable, leaning against the large man aside her.

Both of them made idle chatter, occasionally flipping a channel and laughing at commercials. They were completely content with one another, they were simply Angela and Gabriel. No doctor, no commander, just themselves.

It wasn’t long before Angela had dozed off, resting her head on Gabriel'a chest. A true, genuine smile formed on his face as he brushed a bit of hair from his lover’s face. There was absolutely no desire for him to move at all, this was perfect to him.

“Sleep well, my angel,” he whispered before he closed his eyes, drifting into a calm, comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend threw a prompt at me, I threw the prompt at the keyboard, and the rest is witchcraft.
> 
> Got a prompt or something? Throw it at me on my tumblr @ val-kill-rie


End file.
